1. Field
Apparatuses and methods of the disclosure relate to a display apparatus and a method for updating time information thereof, and for example, a display apparatus and a method for updating time information thereof, for extracting time information of a broadcast signal as a background operation to update the time information when time information is lost due, for example, to a blackout, etc.
2. Description of Related Art
Time information in a display apparatus such as a digital television (DTV) is required to perform a timed recording function, an alarm function, or the like. For example, a TV may track current time using a real time clock (RTC) module of a micom even in a standby mode. Accordingly, a display apparatus may perform an operation for powering on when reserved time is reached. However, when, for example, there is a blackout or alternating current (AC) cord is unplugged, time information of a display apparatus may be lost, and an operation such as recording may not performed on time.
Conventionally, the aforementioned issue is overcome by supplying power for a predetermined time period by disposing a battery around an RTC module of a micom even if there is a blackout.
However, when the battery is dead, a function is not performed, and thus the conventional method is not an acceptable design method. In addition, material costs are increased by including additional batteries.